The Decedents of Black
by roseandfudge
Summary: What if Sirius Black had children? What if they are werewolves? This is the story of Lizzie, Jake and Andrew Black, and how they strives to find their own place in the wizarding and werwolf world. This is my first fanfiction(technically...)so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

Twelve-year-old Lizzie chased her brother down the stairs. "Give it back, Jacob!" she yelled. Jake laughed and ducked into their mom's study. He hid beneath the desk and said slyly, "What's this, Liz? A love letter? Tsk, who would've thought you'd have so many admirers just in second year!" Lizzie growled and snatched at the letter. Jake drew back his hand quickly and blew a raspberry. "Jacob Sirius and Elizabeth Rose Black, what you doing in my study?!" their mother came up behind them, her eyes blazing, turning pale amber. Jake gulped and scrambled out. Lizzie said with her hands on her hips, "But, Mom! Jake took my letter!" Jake then found himself being fixed with a scorching glare. "I wish just trying to look…" he muttered. "And what have I said about asking? Do you appreciate it if someone took your stuff without asking?" she asked. Just then, their uncle, Remus** (I know, same name…)**, walked up behind her, "Oh, lay off them, Rose. I mean, Jake's going to apologize, right?" he gave Jake a meaningful look. Jake grabbed onto the cue as tightly as is it was a lifeline and said, "Sorry Lizzie, sorry Mom." Just then, a voice yelled from downstairs, "Mom! The letters are here!" "Yes!" Jake dashed out of the room, with Lizzie behind him, shouting for her letter back. Rose sighed. "They're so much like their father…" she said, a wistful look on her face, glancing at the picture of her husband on the wall. Remus gently steered her to the door. "Come on, the kids are waiting for you." He said.

When Rose came in the living room, Jake was chewing on a piece of toast and reading his letter. His twin, Andrew, shot him a look of disgust and ripped open his own letter. Lizzie handed her mom a tightly furled parchment, along with a buttered toast. "Thanks, Liz." She smiled at her daughter and went to the couch. She took a bite and unrolled the letter. Her eyebrows rose a few moments later. "What?" Remus asked, pausing by the door. "McGonagall wants me to be Defense professor this year." She said, putting the letter down and started gobbling down the toast. Remus grinned, "Of course she would, because you're an expert in DADA! Well, I'm going for a ride." He announced, with a slight bow. Then he backed out the door, grabbing his sword as he went. Moments later, they heard a curse as Remus banged his head against the door. Rose chuckled and yelled, "Language, dear brother! _Silinon…_" Remus snorted. "You too, Storm!" he threw over his shoulder and left. After a few seconds, Andrew asked, "So, are you going to take the job, Mom?" "Well, I can't refuse, can I?" Rose grinned. "We're going to Diagon Alley this afternoon. And maybe, if you behave, Jake, we can go to George's shop." She glared at Jake, who nodded meekly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, Harry Potter does not belong to me.**_

Andrew toppled out of the fire, almost falling over, only to be steadied by a familiar hand. "Hiya, Harry." He said, looking up into the man's face. Harry grinned, "Be careful next time, Andrew. Where's your mother?" Andrew pointed behind him, as Rose stepped out of the grate. "What are you doing here, Harry?" she asked, as Jake and Lizzie came through behind her. "Helping George with the shop, you have no idea how busy it is right now. I was just taking a break." He replied. Behind them, Jake took out a Decoy Detonator and shuffled sideways towards a woman. Lizzie opened her mouth, but Rose already noticed. "Well, we won't disturb you then, see you later." Rose dragged Jake away, just as he was about to slip the thing into the woman's soup. "Jacob, you do that again, and I'll make sure you do not go to Hogwarts this year!" she threatened. Jake gulped and shook his head. "I want to go!" he answered quickly. "Then behave!" she growled. "Go get your robes, you two. Lizzie and I'll go get the books." She said to Jake and Andrew. Without another word, she stalked off towards Flourish and Blots, Lizzie hurrying behind, shooting a glare at Jake over her shoulder. Andrew elbowed his twin in the ribs. "Come on, idiot, don't stand here all day!" he said impatiently. They walked towards Madam Malkins' together, Andrew muttering insults under his breath at his brother.

They entered the shop, and immediately a young witch ran over. "Hogwarts, right? There's already another girl being fitted, followed me guys!" she smiled dazzlingly and lead them to a corner of the shop. As they were measured, Andrew glanced at the girl beside them. She was very pretty, with long blonde hair, streaked with pale green. Her dark sea-blue eyes looked in wonder at the floating tapes. "Hey, fist year too?" he asked. The girl looked at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah, my name's Jessica. Jessica Brynes." She said in a soft Irish accent. "That's a nice name. Mine's Andrew by the way, and my twin's name is Jake." He pointed at said boy, who grinned at Jessica. She blushed scarlet and looked away. Even at eleven, Jake was beginning to show his inheritance of Sirius's handsomeness. "You're muggle-born, right?" Andrew asked. Jessica turned her attention back to him and nodded. "What about you guys?" "Well, my dad was a pureblood and Mom's a half-blood, which would make us half-bloods, I think." He answered. Jessica nodded slowly, "I get it…But you said that your dad _was_ a pureblood, what do you mean?" Andrew exchanged a glance with Jake and said, "Our dad was killed in the Battle for Hogwarts. Actually, he died two years before, by Bellatrix Lestrange. We were born about eight months after he died, but our sister, Lizzie, was born before. She's a year older than us, in Ravenclaw." Jessica nodded and asked excitedly, "What house d'you think you'd be in, then? Gryffindor sounds the best, Ravenclaw is okay too, but Slytherin…" she shuddered. Andrew looked uncomfortable. "Most of my dad's family was in Slytherin, and Mom's half-brother and sister were in it too. But personally, I think Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be more me." He answered. Jake said, "Gryffindor for me, definitely! I mean, Dad's in Gryffindor and everyone says I'm an exact replica of my dad…" he shrugged, causing the witch helping him to hiss in annoyance. "Sorry." He muttered. "There, finished!" the witch said, stepping back finally. "Thanks!" Jake paid her and smiled at Jessica. "See you at the station then!" he said brightly and dragged Andrew out with him, leaving Jessica to gaze longingly after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters that you might recognize.**

***I wrote this at school in the library, great use of the lunch break, don't you think?***

Rose met them in front of the shop. "Got your robes?" She asked. "Let's go get your wand then." She led the way to Ollivander's "Where's Lizzie, Mom?" Jake asked carefully, worried that if he said one word wrong, he would not get to go to WWW. "She's buying her potion ingredients." Rose answered, pushing open the door. Inside, it was as dark as ever, but their enhanced sight allowed them to see clearly through the gloom, where Ollivander was hurrying toward them. "Good to see you again, Rose! Now, let's see…Holly, 11 and a half inches, dragon heartstring (**A/N: This is my ideal wand…LOL)**, am I right?" the wand maker looked at her with questioning silver eyes. Rose nodded. "Yes sir, but my sons are getting their wands this year." She replied politely. Ollivander turned his gaze on the twins, who were slightly unnerved by his eyes. (**A/N: Then again, who isn't? LOL)** "Well, I'm sure there is just the right wand waiting for you." He said, fixing them with a knowing stare.

Twenty minutes later, they were bowed out of the shop, Jake and Andrew clutching their new wands. Andrew's wand is 11 inches, made of Ash and dragon heartstring. Jake's wand is 9 and three quarters inches, made of Ash and unicorn hair. Jake had found his wand almost at once, but it took Andrew a few more tries. "Interesting…" the wand maker mused, as Andrew felt a trickle of warmth spreading through his body. "You have an interesting power, Mr. Black, and you shall accomplish great deeds with it…" Behind Andrew, Rose paled sharply, her hand drifting unconsciously towards her left arm, where a brand was concealed by her sleeve. Jake glanced at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Mom?" he asked. "Yeah, fine, thanks." Rose smiled, a bit shakily at Jake. Now, Andrew glanced at Rose, who seemed to be still in deep thought. "Why did you look so pale back in the shop?" he asked. Rose started and looked at Andrew, frowning. "It's just, I remembered a promise I made a long time ago-to Brad." She gave a tiny shudder. The twins knew exactly who she was talking about. Brad was her half-brother, who has a rather explosive temper and a tendency to torture Rose whenever he felt like it. Once, he had even tortured her to a point that she almost died. "What promise?" Jake asked warily. "Brad knew that at least one of my children would inherit my power, the gift of necromancy. He made me swear that whoever it is, he would be able to take him or her as his warrior." Rose looked at Andrew, her eyes shadowed. "And now I've heard what Ollivander said, I'm almost positive it will be you, Andrew. I don't want to lose you." She sighed. Just then, Lizzie camp up to them, laughing with a blond boy with ice-blue eyes. "Bye Carlos!" she said and bounded over to them. "What's wrong?" she asked, her smile dimming. "Nothing. Who was that?" Rose nodded in the direction where the boy just went. "Oh, no one." Lizzie said hastily, but seeing her mother and brothers' disbelieving looks, said reluctantly, "Oh alright, that's Carlos Lexsy, a third year Gryffindor. He, uh, kind of has a crush on me." Lizzie blushed, as Jake whooped. "I knew it!" I knew it was a love letter!" he said triumphantly. Rose glared at him and he ducked his head. "Well, come on then, George is waiting for us." Rose smiled, and the siblings raced each other to the shop.


End file.
